How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by StrayAngel
Summary: Buffy/Angel fluff! Aw, ain't that kyoooot! Takes place in S2 before Angel went bad.


How Did I Fall In Love With You?How Did I Fall In Love With You?   
  
  
Rated: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or any of the charaters. They're owned by Mutant   
Enemy, Joss Whedon, WB, FOX, yadda. Doesn't that just suck?   
Notes: Short Story. Only 50 paragraphs/4 pages long. Nothing but Buffy/Angel   
fluff.   
Characters: Buffy/Angel   
Distrubutaion: My sites Zoinks! And Echoes Of Angels. Want it? E-mail me.   
Season: S2, before Angel lost his soul.   
Spoilers: Watch S1.   
Date Started/Finished: 1/24/01   
  
  
  
  
The streets were packed this Friday. People were trying to catch the evening   
show at the theater, others just stopping at the local resturants to get a   
decent meal. Some even had their childeren tagging along. The youths were   
driving down the streets blasting their music, seemiling trying to be a nuisance   
to everyone. Not many people knew what lurked during the evening hours with   
them. The sun had set almost an hour ago, convienent to the other occupants of   
Sunnydale.   
  
Angel was among them. Formerly known as Angelus. Of course not many people now a   
days knew enough about history to even know there was a scrouge of Europe.   
Definetly no one would recongnize him. Well, not but a few certain people. The   
people around him recklessly ventured into dark alleys or away from the crowds,   
braving the darkness. With his guilt ridden soul bearing down upon him, he kept   
his senses keen for any vampire who might want a easy meal.   
  
He wasn't really trying to protect the innocent tonight though. The restless   
demon inside him wanted to roam, so he brooded on the move. He couldn't stay in   
the confinments of his apartment all night. The vampire made his way through the   
well lightened part of the town, where most demons and vampires veered away from   
because it wasn't secluded enough not to draw attention while feeding. So he   
went toward the older, darker part of Sunnydale.   
  
Already, as he neared the cemetary, he could sense them. Young fledglings,   
boldly strutting around with their new strength and power. Angel went in that   
direction but no sooner did he catch sight of them, he saw her.   
  
The slayer. A young girl thrown in to the chaotic world of demons and vampires.   
Just handling that was something to admire. Watching her locked in battle was   
memorizing. Her blows were strong, swift, and accurate. She'd make quick work   
out of them.   
  
Her name was Buffy Summers. As he watched her fight his mind drifted back to   
when he first saw her. When she had been a shallow, naïve, normal teenage girl.   
Yeah, she was the one who had urged him to change, to fight the good fight, and   
she didn't even know it.   
  
He wondered if he should intervine and help but decided against it. She could   
handle it herself. The vampires, five of them, were inexpeirenced. Angel watched   
as she dodged the punches and kicks, as if she could see what was coming. Then   
she would add a few of her own, then drive the stake home. Barely even messing   
up her hair.   
  
Once the last of them were ashes she turned around in Angel's direction,   
believing it to be another vampire out to get her. She lowered the stake when   
she saw him. She smiled at him and sighed with relief.   
  
"Angel, hi."   
  
Angel walked over.   
"Hey."   
  
Buffy put the sharpened piece of wood into her coat pocket then looked back up   
at him.   
  
"How long have you been standing there?"   
  
"Awhile."   
  
"Well, you know I could have used a little help."   
  
"Yeah," Angel gave in and smiled, "But you didn't need it."   
  
Something tickled in Buffy's stomach and chest. That deep feeling that makes   
your heart increase and breathing hard. Mixed in with the school-yard butterflys   
and awkwardness.   
  
200+ years and he still hadn't figured out the whole thing about love. Angelus   
had been all about lust. Except with Darla, Darla had been Angelus's weakness.   
He needed her, while she didn't need him. She wanted him, would miss him, but   
didn't need him.   
  
Darla had been his lust and love. One of the few things that made him weak and   
released the demon he tried so hard to control. Now she was gone. Dead by his   
own hands. He had killed his sire. Angel knew that moment, when she looked up at   
him and said, "Angel?", in that disbelieved and sad tone of voice, would echo in   
his mind for enternity.   
  
He looked down at Buffy. She was still so innocent and pure. While he was a   
monster. A evil beast of a thing. How could she still….? Knowing he was a   
vampire. The very thing she was born to kill, to rid the world of.   
  
"So you gonna help me finish patrolling? I sure do need the help so I can get   
home early and study."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
They walked side by side. Buffy talked on about school, her less-then-nice   
teachers, the normal aspects of her life. She fights it. Her slaying. Her   
destiny as the chosen one. She wants to be average. While all Liam wanted to do   
was be different, do other things.   
The grass is always greener on the other side.   
  
She was different. Smart, sarcastic, sassy. Confident in herself. Much different   
then the ill-educated broads or the dull well-bred ladys of Liam's day. Was it   
her beauty that drew him to her? Was it because she was the slayer? Would he   
still like her, love her, if she was average?   
  
They didn't run into anymore vampires so the started heading back to Buffy's   
house. They both found themselves walking slower and slower. Buffy glanced at   
Angel. He was a big mystery to her still. A puzzle she had yet to figure out.   
Still she was figuring out the relationship. Right now, though, she didn't want   
to figure anything, just enjoy the short time she could spend with him. She   
slipped her thin hand into his. The touch made her butterflys fly away, replaced   
by reassurance and comfort.   
  
They were entirely wrong for each other. A true Romeo and Juliet. Still their   
fates entertwined.   
  
Once they were almost to Buffy's house, she stopped and put herself in front of   
Angel.   
  
"Wait,"   
  
She looked up at him, her eyes catching the light from the full moon, big,   
pleading eyes.   
  
"I don't want to go, yet."   
  
He felt the same, to separate, even for the day, seemed as if he was losing   
apart of him.   
But to say that to her, he knew would only make it harder. She pressed her body   
against his, resting her head beneath his chin. Wrapping his arms around her, he   
hugged the girl close. Feeling the the thumping of her heart on his chest. To   
part seemed impossible. Forcing the words out with a grimace but couldn't bring   
himself to break the embrace.   
  
"Buffy, you should- "   
  
"No, Angel, hold me, just hold me, while we can…."   
  
She interuppted before he could get the words out. So they just stood there, in   
an loving embrace. It always started out simple but ended with a heartaching   
departure.   
  
"I just wish an hour would last forever."   
  
"Forever's a long time."   
Angel replyed.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
Her voice was breathey. Buffy lifted her head up, with that Angel craned his   
neck for his lips to meet hers. For Angel it could have lasted forever but Buffy   
had to come up for breath. That was the harsh reality of the relationship. He   
was immortal. He had forever. Buffy could be gone in the instant it takes to   
breathe. She didn't have forever.   
  
With the fading of the kiss, they broke apart. Buffy lingered there.   
  
"I'll be here tomorrow."   
  
He confirmed, reassuring.   
  
"I might not, you might not-"   
  
"We will."   
  
For the last time that night their eyes met. Buffy turned around with the   
quickness of the slayer and ran the rest of the way home. Not believing she'd be   
able to walk without flinging herself back into Angel's arms.   
  
The vampire with soul watched her leave. Standing there untill she was   
completely out of sight.   
With that, he, himself, turned and headed away in the opposite direction.   
  
~END~ 


End file.
